


Captured God

by Kaat30



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: F/M, God Eliot Waugh, Hurt Eliot Waugh, M/M, kidnapped Eliot Waugh, mention of rape, protective quentin Coldwater
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-04 17:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18609085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaat30/pseuds/Kaat30
Summary: The monster never possessed Eliot, instead, he found an interest in the boy he never imagined. When everyone had gotten their new lives from the order the monster escaped and captured Eliot, now they have to find a way to get Eliot back and destroy the monster but new revelations turn into something they never expected.





	1. Prologue

There they were in Castle Blackspire, they just used the seven keys to bring back magic when the order took control over it and Irene McAllistair attacked them. That's when the monster tried to possess the body of Eliot Waugh but for some reason the moment he entered the body he was cast out immediately, that never happened before. The only people who can keep him out are Gods and Goddesses so how is this boy able to cast him out without apparently even noticing he did so?

He looked at the boy again and then he noticed it a spark growing within, a spark only Gods hold within their being, but the boy was clearly unaware of what he was. He made his way back to his previous body and resurrected the boy, Charlton, before possessing his body again and making his way back to the group who were about to leave. He made sure he was close enough to be transported back to earth with them.

They arrived in the office of dean Fogg at Brakebills University where Irene and dean Fogg used a potion to erase the memories of Quentin, Eliot, Margo, Julia, Penny, Josh, and Kady, and a member of the order took Alice back to the library. They were all given new names and were sent to their new lives, scattered through Seatle. it was hard for dean Fogg to do this to his students but he knew they were safe this way, or so he thought.

It had taken the monster some time to find him again but there he was walking down the street, Eliot Waugh, enjoying his new life but that wouldn't last long. He made his way towards him and tapped him on the shoulder, making the boy stop in his tracks and turn around to face him. "Eliot, I finally found you." The monster said as the boy looked at him with a confused face.

"I'm sorry, I think you confused me with someone else." The boy replied and quickly turned back around and continued walking down the streets, getting the creeps from the guy who just approached him. He walked passed an alleyway and was pulled in quickly only to be met by the same guy who clamped his hand over his mouth.

"You don't remember Eliot, but I will help with that." He said and touched the side of his head. His eyes widened as all his memories came back and the realization hit him, the man who was holding him was the monster at the end of the world. Eliot started to move his fingers to cast a spell when his hands were pulled his back quickly and were tightly secured with rope. "Don't bother even trying to get out, it's an enchanted rope which dampens your powers. Now Eliot, do you want to play?" The monster asked and they disappeared into thin air.


	2. Chapter one ~ Eliot is a what?!

Quentin's P.O.V

We are gathered in Marina's apartment, well everybody but Eliot, when Kady started looking for everyone she couldn't find Eliot and Julia but it turned out she was at Brakebills and she was the one who got our memories and identities back and apparently Alice is at the library. "Can someone hurry the f*ck up and find Eliot?" I hear Margo yell with anger in her voice as she keeps pacing through the room, I look back at Kady who is preparing the spell as she shoots Margo a glare. 

"Oh, I'm sorry high king of Fillory but this spell actually takes time to prepare." Kady spat at her as she continues what she's doing, I see Margo roll her eyes at her remark. I look over at Julia as her eyes seem focussed on an empty spot in the room as she slowly stands up and walks over to it, her eyes never leaving the spot as her face clearly showed she was surprised.

"Julia? What are you doing?" I ask as I walk up to her but it is as if she doesn't hear me, I look back at the others and see all their heads turned to look at Julia. Suddenly the room is filled with a bright light and a woman appears in front of Julia, she has dark hair, has darker skin and she's wearing a long white dress. "It's Our Lady Underground." Julia said as she turned to face us.

"Julia I have come to you for help." She said and we all turned to face her, why would a Goddess want our help? "What do you need help with?" Julia asked her with respect in her voice. "The monster at the end of the world has escaped castle Blackspire and he has captured my son." The Goddess replied and I saw anger appear in Julia's eyes. "You're asking my help in saving Reynard? Why would I help that beast?" Julia almost yelled with anger clear in her eyes and I looked at her in shock, did she just yell at a Goddess?

"Julia I am not talking about Reynard, I am talking about my youngest son." The Goddess replied, keeping her voice calm as she looked at us all. "I didn't know you had another son." Kady said as she stepped closer to Julia. "Please sit down and I will tell you the story of my youngest son." The Goddess said and we did what she said, we all sat down on the couch and chairs around her.

"First of all, a Goddess pregnancy takes way longer than a human pregnancy so when we get pregnant it will take a hundred years before the child is born. When I got pregnant how Reynard would react when he found out so I decided to create a new world for my baby, this world turned out to become Fillory. When my child was born I send him to Fillory with a maenad who swore to protect him but then Ember and Umber found the world I created for my son and wanted to have fun with it, so they killed the maenad and stole my son's power, leaving only a little spark. They send my son to earth and started telling everyone in Fillory they created it and so gained their title as Gods of Fillory, my son was raised on earth by a family who found him, never telling him he wasn't theirs. When Ember and Umber died the power they stole from my son was returned to him but he is still unaware of his status as a God, and now the monster has him." The Goddess told, leaving us all shocked because of her story.

"And why do you think we can help you with that? I am sorry but we are looking for Eliot, that's our priority. So listen to me my fair lady or whatever you like to be called, we don't care about helping some measly God." Margo said as she stood up, losing her temper as she talked. "Then we have the same goal." The Goddess replied and everyone looked at her confused, then the realization hit me.

"Eliot is your son isn't he?" I ask and they all look at me in surprise. "Quentin, don't make laugh, Eliot is amazing but he's not a God. "Margo laughed as she laid her arm on my shoulder. "He is." The Goddess said, shocking us all. But if Eliot is her son that means the monster has him and is doing God knows what to him. "But Eliot has always been just a normal magician, he never showed some really powerful magic." Penny said as he also got up. "He has." I say quietly and everybody's head snapped up at me. "What do you mean Q?" Julia asked as she walked over to me.

"When he was 14 Eliot killed someone." I piped up and everyone looked shocked except for the Goddess and Margo, I see a look of realization dawn on Margo's face. " A kid who bullied him, beat him up. He saw the kid crossing over and there was this bus coming. He barely thought the thought." Margo tells silently as her dark brown eyes meet mine. "I never heard that a physical kid can do that." Josh said, breaking the silence. "They can't, only a God can use magic by just simply thinking about it." The Goddess replied and I saw her face turn in fear. "He's here." She said and we all turned to see a man walking in forcing another one to walk with him when I look closer I noticed it was Eliot, his hands tied behind his back and a tired look on his face.

"Eliot!" Margo yelled as she moved to get closer but was stopped by Josh who put his arms around her. "Hey, Bambi." Eliot said with a raspy voice with a slight smile on his face. How long has he been with the monster? It looks like he hasn't had proper sleep in months, oh Eliot what has he done to you? "You were right." The monster said slowly as he looked at Eliot. "Right about what?" Kady asked slowly as she looked at me with worry in her eyes.

"He can feel the location of certain Gods." The monster replied as he walked closer, forcing Eliot to move with him. "Why did you come here?" The Goddess asked as her eyes keep moving between the monster and Eliot. "I wanted to play with them, not with you." The monster said and out of nowhere, the Goddess disappeared. "I need one of you to help me summon a God." The monster replied casually. "Why do you need one of us to do that?" Josh asked while he's still holding Margo, afraid of what the monster would do if she comes to close to Eliot.

"I need one of you to sacrifice a pig." The monster replied. "Why can't you just kill the pig yourself?" Penny asks as he moves closer to Julia. "It needs to be done with human hands, so me and Eliot don't qualify." The monster replied as if it was obvious. "I'll do it." I say and everyone looked at me with surprise and a smirk appeared on the face of the monster. "Great, we'll go to Greece now. I'm trusting you to take care of Eliot until I'm back." The monster said, the last part aimed at Margo and then I was suddenly in a ruined ancient temple with the monster.

Margo's P.O.V

Quentin and the monster disappear and I force Josh to let me go, running to Eliot as quick as I can and sit him down on the couch. "El, are you hurt?" I ask as I sit down beside him. "Josh hand me my dagger." I say before Eliot had had time to reply, Josh did as he was told and I used the dagger to cut the ropes. "Nothing I can't handle, thank you, Bambi." Eliot said as he wraps his arms around me in a tight hug.

"How long have you been with him?" Julia asks as she sits down on the other side of him, Eliot lets go of me and slowly turns to face her. "A couple of months." He replies with a soft voice. "Can someone please give me a drink, I could really use one right now." Eliot asks with a hint of annoyance in his voice, Josh nodded and quickly made his way to the liquor cabinet and starts mixing a drink.

"So how does it feel being a God?" Penny asks, trying to break the awkward silence as Eliot lays his head on my shoulder. "You guys too? I don't know why he thinks I am one." Eliot responds dismissively as he closes his eyes. "Eliot, Our Lady Underground just told us you're her son. He is right, you are a God." Julia said but Eliot doesn't because I hear soft snores coming out of his mouth. "He's asleep Julia." I reply softly, trying not to wake Eliot up.

"Did I just mix this for nothing?" Josh asked as he put the drink down on the coffee table in front of us. "Can someone please scan him for injuries? because I can't really get up." I sad as I carefully grab El's hand and start rubbing comforting circles on the back of his hand, Kady stands up and uses her magic to scan Eliot for injuries. "I think he was raped." Kady said and everyone's eyes snap up at her. "He was what?" I ask, trying to keep the anger in. "I detect pain in that area so I can only imagine the monster raped him." Kady explained as she sat back down.

"I'm gonna kill the motherf*cker." I say, making sure I don't wake Eliot up and out of nowhere, the Goddess from before appeared in the room. "He banished me so it is taking me a lot of power to be here. You have to protect him, protect my son. That's why I gave you Reynard's spark Julia, so you could use it to protect my son." She said and disappeared again. I looked at Eliot and saw he started to stir in his sleep, slowly opening his eyes again. 

"Hey El, it's okay. You can go back to sleep if you want." I tell him as he slowly lifts his head off my shoulder. "Thank you, Bambi, but I'm fine," Eliot said as he leaned forward to grabbed the drink Josh had put on the coffee table. "Why did you guys let Q go with the monster?" Eliot asks as he takes a gulp from the cocktail in his hand. "He was gonna take one of us and he volunteered." Penny said as he looked at Eliot who downed the drink quickly. 

"Can I have another one, Josh?" Eliot asked as he put the glass down on the table and Josh quickly grabbed him and made his way back to the liquor cabinet so he can make a new drink. "Do you really think Q is the right person to kill a pig though? I would have sent Bambi, she has threatened the fairies by telling them she would eat their eggs so if anyone would sacrifice a pig I thought you would do a great job." El says as he shoots me a small smile, showing me he's just messing with me. 

"That pig would have become some damn good bacon though." I say as I look at him with a smirk. "Maybe we should sacrifice a pig some time just so you can lose your aggression, Bambi." Eliot replied with a smile, I looked around the room and saw Kady and Penny look at us with big eyes. "You two are psychos." Penny said as he still looked shocked. "Yeah, and they gave those two a kingdom to rule." Kady replied as she stood up.

Out of nowhere Quentin and the monster appeared in the middle of the room, both covered in blood. Quentin has a shocked look on his face while the monster looked pleases at the sprinkled ice cream in his hand. "Jimmies are sprinkles." The monster said as he walked over to the couch as he forced his way between Eliot and Julia as he sat down, offering the sprinkled ice cream to Eliot.


End file.
